The Haunting Past
by AnonymousDarkWolf-666
Summary: It's been 6 months since Maria and Robin saved Moonacre. But the curse isn't done yet. By breaking the curse, the two teens have successfully awakened a monster that's been in a deep slumber. What is this monster and what does it want?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes, I know, I know. "You have other books to finish!" I'm sorry, I'll get to work on those as soon as possible. I just really got a good idea from this really sweet movie. I'm working on getting the book, but now I'm going by the movie. Yes, I'm tweaking it a bit, but not too much. Happy Turkey Day everyone!**

_Maria's POV_

"Maria!  
>A soft giggle escaped my mouth, luckily it didn't give away my position. Looking down I saw the reason why i was hiding in a tree. That's right, I'm wearing a dress and I climbed a tree. I'm a rebel! The boy below me was wearing the usual attire. A leather jacket with leather pants and leather boots. A necklace of feathers hanging down on his chest. His unruly, curly hair was blocking his eyes, making him have to move it every few seconds. I knew why he was aggravated. I caused the chase. Looking down to my own hand i saw his black bowler hat between my fingers.<br>Licking my lips in anticipation, I'm tempted to call down to him. I knew I was probably stuck up here, but I wanted this to last as long as possible. I felt a smirk rest on my lips as I took a glimpse of the sun's position. Good, I thought, emit's not even noon. Glancing back down to the boy, I saw he was no longer there. Confusion leaked into my smug face as I slowly and silently tried to climb down the tree.

After a few false steps, I finally touched the leaf-infested forest floor. In the distance I heard some birds chirping, but nothing else. No Robin, no anything. Walking silently through the forest, my sea-green dress dragging along the ground. Looking around slowly, I try to find the bird boy.

_Robin's POV_

I saw the princess climb down from the tree cautiously. A small chuckle escaped and I shook my head slightly._ Clever girl_. I silently made my way over to her, admiring her. Maria's hair was in her usual ponytail, perched over her right shoulder. A couple light green ribbons tied into her hair. Perched upon her head was the object of this chase. My hat. I took a few moments to recollect when she stole it from me.

_FlashBack_

I just picked Maria up from breakfast and we had started for the forest like always. It's been 6 months since Maria had saved Moonacre and we had become the best of friends. Most everyone at the De Noir castle had accepted the fact that there was peace between the clans once more, but there are a select few who still reject Maria and the rest of the Merryweathers. None have become so bold as to do harm to the Moon Princess, but we still try our best to keep her away from them.  
>We arrived at the usual clearing that we sit in. Sitting against one of the many large trees, Maria and I just talked. Usually about the upcoming wedding. As soon as we had all arrived at the Merryweather Manor, Loveday and Sir Benjamin had started planning the wedding, this time however, they would definitely go through with it. Maria was telling me that they were deciding the flowers for the wedding earlier at breakfast. They had settled on marigolds.<br>After awhile Maria suddenly got up and ran away, I was naturally confused and looked around for signs of danger, until I realized something was amiss with my hair. I could feel my eyes bug out of my head, "Maria!" My voice echoed through the forest as I got up and chased after the little minx.

_FlashBack Ends_

Looking down at the girl who has yet to notice my presence, I wrap my arms around her waist in a quick motion. Her squeak made me chuckle in her ear. My voice was dangerously low as I spoke to her, "I think you ought to return what's mine Princess." I could almost hear her roll her eyes at the nickname. Turning around to face me, her beautiful brown eyes stare into mine, a smirk lighting up her face. "I don't know what your talking about." She said. "Princess, it's sitting on your he-" I cut off my sentence as I look at her head. The hat was gone. Looking down at her, I was very confused.

"How?"

Maria's light laugh made my heart flutter.

"Look behind you."

Following her order, I saw my hat, sitting upon a buck's antlers. I let go of Maria in shock and turn back towards her. I forgot one very important thing, all Moon Princesses have a special connection to nature, Flora and Fauna included. And Maria is no exception. Her smug look didn't disappear at all as I slowly made my way over to the deer. It stops and freezes as it catches my movement. I stop immediately. Knowing my effort was futile I turn towards the young girl behind me, "Maria please."

_Maria's POV_

Robin's voice sounded so sad, his eyes were pleading, it made my heart twinge to see that emotion on his handsome face. Taking pity on him, I nodded at the buck, who in turn left the hat at his feet and bounded off. I watched as Robing plucked his hat off the ground and out it on his head. He's been my friend since he helped me find the pearls, but over the past few months, I knew I had started to fall in love with the forest prince. I knew he would never feel the same and I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I've been hiding my feelings. I know Loveday knows I like Robin, but no one else has a clue.  
>"What?" His voice snaps me out of my trance.<p>

Looking up, I saw worry in his eyes, smiling at him, I reassure him that nothing's wrong. Robin looks up at the sun and I knew what he was going to say.

"We should probably head back."

Mentally pouting, I sent a small smile his way as he took my hand and led me out of the forest.

_Robin's POV_

By the time we arrived at the manor, the sun had set and the moon was shining side by side with the stars. I said goodnight to Maria with a hug and a wave then made my way to the castle, disappointed in myself once more.  
>When I first saw Maria, I thought she was even my beautiful than anybody in the world. I knew I fancied her, and when we became friends, I was terrified of losing her. I knew I loved her, but I didn't admit it to myself until after she jumped off the cliff. Ever since then, I'd been hiding these feelings for her. Until the time was right. I was going to tell her today, but I chickened out. The way the moon shined on her made her glow, I could barely breathe when she turned to look at me, I had to fight down a blush when she hugged me.<br>I arrived home and walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed. There was one thought that ran through my head as I closed my eyes,  
>I'm head over heals in love with Maria Merryweather.<p>

**Well? What do you think for the first chapter? I hope you guys like it. I'm getting to work on my other stories as soon as I can. I'm swamped with school projects. And I just finished writing my own book. I'm working on the sequel. I'll see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody and I don't know what to say because I'm not good at introductions. Awhile ago Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire came out, I'm still waiting to get it...On with the story!**

_Maria's POV_

_*Maria's Dream*_

_Robin and I are running through the forest, he's holding my hand. The deeper we go, the deeper my feelings for him get. Butterflies flutter throughout my stomach and I start to get dizzy. There's an odd feeling bubbling up inside me, causing me to blush. The feeling is pleasurable. _

_Suddenly Robin stops and turns towards me. Step after step he takes, the emotions running through his eyes scared me enough to take steps backward. Almost like a deadly dance. I'm forced to stop when my back hits the bark of a tree. My heart is beating wildly as I close my eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he got closer. Suddenly, his lips touch mine. It felt different than it's supposed to, like something wasn't right. _

_He backs away from me, ending the kiss. When I open my eyes, I saw blue eyes staring back at me. I gasp as I look over the boy who just kissed me. It wasn't Robin, no where close to him. This boy had light brown hair that fell down to his shoulders. He was a head taller than me and his blue eyes made his smile look malicious. _

_"What's wrong Firefly? Don't remember me?" He asked, tilting his head._

_Taking a closer look at him, I realized he did look familiar._

_*End Dream*_

My eyes shot open as I awoke. Breathing heavily, I noticed I wasn't alone. Turning to my left, I saw Loveday standing at the open door. Seeing the look on my face, her smile disappeared.

"Maria, whatever is the matter?" Her light voice already made me feel slightly better.

I told her of my dream and what happened. "Who is this boy you recognize?" She asked. "I don't know, I can't quite place my finger on it." I replied.

"Place your finger on what Princess?" The voice was recognizable anywhere.

I looked over at the boy leaning against my door frame. I was contemplating on telling him my dream, but changed my mind when I realized he'd tease me if he found out I was dreaming about him.

"Nothing Bird Boy, it was just a dream is all." His eyebrows raised at the nickname.

He nodded slightly, but I knew he'd ask me about it later. After shooing the two of them out, I got dressed in a light blue dress and let my hair fall down instead of putting it up.

After getting dressed, I started down the stairs to the dining room. Uncle, Mrs. Heliotrope, Loveday, Digweed, and Robin were all seated around the table eating Marmaduke's scrumptious food. I myself made a bowl of porridge and proceeded to eat it.

Loveday broke the silence with a quick statement, "Maria, we must speak in the piano room alone. Please, if you'll excuse us." I looked up at Robin and he seemed as confused as I was, but the others seemed to understand what's going on. Getting up, I followed Loveday to the piano room and sat down at the bench and watched as she paced back and forth.

"There's no good way to tell you this dear, but you'll be going back to London." She finally said as she turned to face me.

My blood froze at her words. _Back to London? Oh I think not! _I opened my mouth to protest when she interrupted me.

"It's not what you think Maria. Nothing extravagant, you just need to be in London for a week or two."

"But why?"

"You're becoming a woman Maria, you need to have a coming out party."

"But why in London?"

"Mrs. Heliotrope thinks-"

"Oh so now this is Mrs. Heliotrope's idea!"

"Maria please-"

"Loveday I love it here! I can't stand being in London!"

"I know Maria, however Mrs. Heliotrope believes that you're becoming less of a woman everyday."

"Less of a woman?!"

"Yes, I realize this may sound ridiculous, but you must understand. It will only be a at most 2 weeks. All you would do at the party is dance and talk. Nothing bad at all."

I knew there was no changing Mrs. Heliotrope's mind, so I just nodded sadly.

"And don't worry, we're all coming, Robin included." She finished with a wink. I rolled my eyes at her attempt to play matchmaker.

We both walked out of the room and headed towards the foyer where everybody was gathered. As I approached, Robin stood up and stuck out his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Smiling up at him, I took his hand and we walked to the clearing.

When we got there, we both relaxed against a tree. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"So Princess, I have a few questions to ask you."

"What are they?"

"What was your dream about?" He asked, worry reflecting in his eyes.

Looking down at my folded hands, I explained to him my dream, knowing fully well what he was going to say.

_Robin's POV_

As she explained her dream to me, I felt myself blush as she said I kissed her. I knew I really wanted to do that. The blush went away as quickly as it had come because she then told me about the boy. I felt myself get enraged at the thought of anyone kissing _my _Maria. Wait..my Maria? Could she be mine..? I looked down at her and mentally prayed she could be mine. I knew I didn't deserve her at all though.

Shaking out of my trance, I asked her the first question that came to mind,

"Who's the boy?"

This apparently surprised her because she looked up at me shocked. She explained she doesn't remember and asked me about my other question.

"What did you and Loveday talk about?"

I expected it to be about the dream, but boy was I wrong.

"I'm going to have a coming out party."

I felt myself chuckle slightly.

"Was that all?"

"I'm going to London for about 2 weeks for the party."

That made my blood boil. I couldn't stand the being away from Maria for at least an hour, but the thought of being away from her from two days made me very angry.

"What! Why?" I said, well actually almost yelled.

"Robin? What's wrong?" She said quietly. I could tell I'm scaring her. Trying to calm down, I asked her again.

"Robin, you're to be coming with us." She revealed.

I could feel myself visibly relax when she said this.

"Wait, us?"

She nodded then told me that everyone in the Merryweather household is coming, save for Wrolf of course. And my father is welcome to come along as well.

"When do we leave?"

"Today."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmmmm...Frosted Flakes...Sorry guys, I'm starving. Anyway, how'd you guys like the ending of the last chapter? On with the story!**

_Robin's POV_

After me and Maria's little "talk" we had gone our separate ways. After all, I needed to pack up.

I arrived at the De Noir castle while it was still pretty early. I found my father in his study.

"Father, did you mean to tell me that we're going to London?" I asked, a bit angry. I heard him curse under his breath.

"I knew I was forgetting something. I'm sorry my boy, go up and get packed, I have already done the same."

I sighed to myself and walked up the winding staircase to my room. It wasn't very comfortable. It had a simple bed with furs and a nightstand. The floor was covered in gold and gems, a reminder of who I used to be. Shaking my head I walked to my wardrobe and opened it up. Every single outfit was the same. Lightly chuckling to myself, I pull out a large leather suitcase and fill it up with leather pants and black shirts. I put in couple pairs of leather shoes and a leather jacket or two.

I walked downstairs to the dining room to have a quick bite to eat, then headed off to the gate, waiting for the carriage to come and pick me and my father. After a while, my father joined my side with his large leather suitcase, his was red and mine was black. A black carriage rolled up to the gate where we were waiting. Digweed stepped down from his post and took out bags as we hopped into the carriage. I felt myself getting nervous as we started for the manor.

_Maria's POV_

I was packed and ready. Loveday, Uncle Benjamin, and Mrs. Heliotrope were by my side. As the coach pulled up we said our goodbyes to Marmaduke and Wrolf. I had left Serena in my room to sleep longer. We had to take two coaches because not everyone would fit in one small carriage. The adults had arranged the seating for them. Robin, Loveday, and I went in one carriage while Mrs. Heliotrope and Uncle were in the other. Coeur De Noir was driving the second carriage and Digweed, the first. We all got into our prepared carriages and got comfortable.

I saw Robin and smiled at him, he sent one back as Loveday came in behind me. No body really spoke as we made our way to London.

_Robin's POV_

By evening we had arrived at our destination. After we all stepped out and stretched our legs, I took a glance at Maria. She looked beautiful in the setting sun. Her hair shined and her creamy skin seemed to glow. As she looked at me her beautiful brown eyes sparkled. I had to hold back a blush and broke eye contact. We were all pretty tired and we went to our separate rooms with a lazy goodnight.

_Knock knock knock_

I felt me eyes open slowly. I was still groggy from sleep.

"What do you want?" My voice, slick with sleep, came out of my throat.

"Maria's party is later today Robin!" It was Loveday.

Realization hit me a moment later. Maria's party is _today_?!

"What? Why so quickly?!" I shouted through the door.

I heard her giggle then reply, "It was planned long ago. We meant to come earlier, but well. Things happened."

I then heard her footsteps walk away.

Shaking my head, I got up and got dressed quickly. I walked outside and saw my sister waiting for me, she looked beautiful as always. She didn't do anything different, she was wearing her long red hair down past her chest and a long red velvet dress.

"Where's Maria?" I asked her.

"Maria is already at the party, it's being held at Mrs. Heliotrope's friend's house. Come on Robin, we'll be late."

"Isn't Maria supposed to be last?" I asked.

"She's getting ready at the party silly. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get to dance with her." She laughed, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her behavior.

_Maria's POV_

"Maria dear! Everybody on the list has arrived. They're waiting for you to come down." I heard Mrs. Heliotrope yell to me through the door.

"Alright Mrs. Heliotrope I'm coming!"

Taking a deep breath, I walked out the door and to the announcer. Nodding that I'm ready.

_Robin's POV_

"Introducing Miss Maria Merrweather!" I heard the man up on the stairs yell over the crowd.

Everybody turned around to face the girl- no, woman of the night. As she stepped down the stairs, I felt a lump in my throat. It was preventing me from breathing and swallowing.

She looked gorgeous. Her red, curly locks fell on her chest and bounced as she made her way down the stairs. Her dress a was a light blue at the top but as the dress got lower, the blue became darker. The bottom of the dress sparkled in the moonlight that poured through the open windows. Her brown eyes seemed to be brighter than normal as she got closer to me. The party continued after she reached me. A soft smile lit up her face, making her even more beautiful. I swallowed the lump in my throat and made and effort to speak.

"W-Would you l-like to d-dance Maria?" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering like an idiot.

Her smile grew as she nodded and took my hand.

We walked to the dance floor and slowly twirled around and moved to the music. It felt wonderful, we didn't talk all too much, but we stared into each other' eyes. Everything got a whole lot better when she stepped closer to me and laid her head on my chest. I felt my face heat up and my heart flutter with joy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my sister with a wide smile on her face. Sadly the song ended. A bit too quickly for my taste, but Maria curtsied and I bowed back.

When I stood up straight, I saw Maria get whisked away by some city boy who looked disdainfully at me. Scowling back at him I walked back to Loveday and Sir Benjamin. She gave me a knowing look and proceeded to talk to me.

"How'd it go Robin? Doesn't she look amazing?" She asked.

Smiling slightly, I respond, "Amazing doesn't begin to describe her."

Loveday's smile grew wider as she heard this.

_Maria's POV_

The dance with Robin was magnificent. I hoped it would never end, but as soon as I was finished, another man came and took me away. I had danced for hours and my feet hurt. None of the men I met tonight made me laugh in the slightest. They all talked about their riches and how beautiful I was I just nodded when necessary and ignored most of what they said. After slipping away from the party, I walked out onto the balcony for some rest.

"I believe we haven't had a chance to dance yet." A voice behind me seemed to come out of nowhere.

Jumping slightly, I turned to face a man.

He wasn't that much older than me, maybe 1 year. He has light brown hair that went down to his shoulders. His kind blue eyes looked at me softly. He was a head taller than me and he was wearing a nice black tuxedo. A small red bow-tie was around his neck.

Slightly confused, I felt like I knew this boy from somewhere. I tilted my head looked at him. A smirk appeared on his face, he tilted his head as well and walked closer to me. His large, warm hands wrapped around my small cold ones. As I looked into his eyes, his smirk turned into a smile.

He looked so sweet. So nice. He was very warm. It made me want to walk into his embrace. However I was still puzzled by him and I could tell he noticed.

He moved his mouth to my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, effectively making me blush.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember me Firefly?"

My breath caught in my throat. I knew this boy. I had known him before the dream.

"Tristen?"

**How was that? Please for those of you reading this, I'd love to hear from you. You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it if you wrote something in the review section so I know I'm doing good. See you next time!**


End file.
